the nameless
by jessfoisy
Summary: what he is such a small thing as his own pain dosent matter...his comanders, the very people he was drafted and created to fight for, would tell you he dosent mater... set pre atobot dicepticon war against quinsetons on ege of their solar systom. dosent efect many mechs not in army.. oc carictors and regular carictors too.. my first fanfiction.. be nice.. summary sucks i know.
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer not mine**

Ricochet...

bright lights and harsh vocalazations are all the cybertronian has at that point that and the pain, but many will tell you that those such as cant feel pain or that his pain is inconsiquintal. that because of who... no what he is such a small thing as his own pain dosent matter. thouse who would tell you this are his enemys, his comanders, the very people he was drafted and created to fight for, would tell you he dosent mater. each one of them has differnt reasons of course, his enemys the quinsetons would tell you he and all his kind are not organic so they dont feel the screem that come fron the ruined voculiser are just what their ansesters programed them to do if the main body susstains damage. his comanders, the beings who orderd him in to the known trap. the ones who sent him on a suiside mission yet did not anticipate his capture and torcher by the enemy, would tell you that he felt pain but it did not mater he is a soldure so as long as he kept the secrets of his nation a secret, wich they knew he could and would hed been trained in how to resist torcher and interigation after all, then it did not mater what happened to him. yes they would lose a loyal solder but he was just a seeker... there are many more were he came from after all. and the mechs he served hated his kind did not care of his sacrifice he was not one of them, and the other seekers shared a simeler mind set. and sence he was not born of vos and had not sworn alegence to them he was not considerd one of them.. so he was forgoten by those on cybertron and they would leave him to the non egsistant mercy of his enemys. but in the sensless pain he could hear other mechs scream for it was not just him forgoten by those they protected his men and brothers in arms grounders flyers it did not mater for they were the ones who stood with him to protect a world that did not care for them, had been cought as well... and they need ed him to get them out they needed their comander. Ricochet they cried, save us ,help us, kill us, just make the pain go away.

sory its so short but i wanted to know if its any good befor i continue.. sory for any gramer or spelling mistakes. title subject to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclamer still not mine (sigh)  
Warning mentions of youngling rape, slavery, starvation, canablism and some other fucked up slag oh and swereing... ps i cant spell :(_**

**_the comanders log_: diary entry one: cybertrons golden era: year of primus 5432134:the number army: oupost 1132 solder # 184..**  
my first memories are of an empty tank.. of scaviging for food, of endless rapes on a sparkling frame. They called me exotic for my wings... they just draw unwanted atention for i can not fly away, and that fact draws in the sadistic the and the crule. time had no meaning, life was just running, suffering and scrounging for energon. untill i met others like me. shure their were outher younglings on the streets but they had names and they either had cartakers of had once had cartakers, they were in the system they could walk into a sparkling care facility at any time and reacive assistance. i could not and neither could they, and that drew us togeither for the first time s in our lifes we could reliy on some one else. their were three of us. all gray with dirt and neglect, we did not name each other for we had no real need. and for the first time, time for me exsisted. we hunted for energon together, itaught them to rip others a part for their life giving blood and they hid me from those who came seeking exotic frames. life wasent good but it was ours... and then the enforsers came, they egnored those with designations and took those of us who would not be missed the nameless, and branded numbers on our frames. we were all young even the pre programs they had made without names only numbers, for all their adult frames were younglings. thay brought us to an un used moon and then begain our training.

weapon handling, gun drills, war games, tactics, they made us an army. they told us that a threat to cybertron aproched. that the quinstrons who had first enslaved us long ago were starting to apear in cybertronion solar systms that we were being trained to defend our home world and destroy the organics who wished to enslave us. so train hard they told us, become our salvation thay said, be the number army. and an army we beacame. we learned together us with no names we became brothers in this strange place of rules and testing. we learned not to talk back, or ask questions for tose that did were punished. eventualy they deemed us ready and sent us out to the out post and the end of cybertonian space and told us to hold the spot to be cybertrons sheild... and then they left us.

_ line break _

the alam was going off... i armed my self and steped out in front of my army. " this is not our first battle.." chuckles erupted we had been throu numers battles sence being dumped here and none of us was un blooded. "so i shall not waste words, just get out and kill the quints" the men my brothers cheared and we ran out to the fight.  
the quints met us on the open space of the planet. and it was a blood bath as it always was...( imagain kick ass battle seen that wont be wighten for some reason...sigh)

after the batle we looked throu our dead and dicected them for parts.. " you know" said a mech next to me " we should have names to carve in to the wall for them insted of numbers... we can give them to each other so only we know our names.." "its a good idia" spoke another. "every time we transfer to other comands we can rename our selves so only our brothers at the time know them.." so like that we the number army the namless had names.. my men named me **Ricochet** at first then as i moved my brothers gave me many names quick strike, deathtone silverstep, viaral, ect... to us a trancfer was like a small death even if u went with others the name you used was dead in a way because make no mastake the next out post your other brothers a new place to kill and die by our enmeys would change us.. so those who transferd got their names on the wall and if they came back to a same base it was like they were a new mech a different name each time, a new brother. it worked for us, and in that way though we had names and numbers we were the nameless...

Sorry its so short again but it seemed like an ok place to stop at least.. constructive crittisism welcome even to tell me it makes no sence ideias welcome and yes i know i cant spell sory for the weird pov i cant seem to wright first person very well.. revew please..:)


End file.
